A very nice thing to do
by candy-belle
Summary: neko!Randy makes an offer that surprised John. A prompt based slash fic with neko!Randy, Hunter, John and neko!Evan featuring fluff, hugs and a temporarily injured John. Set in my "New Start" verse but is a stand alone story.


**Title: **A very nice thing to do  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 15  
><strong>Summary:<strong> neko!Randy makes an offer that surprised John  
><strong>Featuring:<strong>neko!Randy, Hunter, John and neko!Evan  
><strong>Warning: <strong> fluff, hugs and a temporarily injured John  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for adira_tam in response to the prompt left HERE. Here you go hun happy hugs a-plenty. Hope you don't mind it being set in my neko verse. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x x

Hunter couldn't stop the smile curling his lips as he watched his neko and his best friend mess around on the lawn. It had taken months for them to reach the point where Randy was comfortable enough to play with them but now they had reached it Hunter didn't think he had ever been happier. As John let out a loud roar of laugher, rolling on the floor trying to evade the neko's playful swipes, he called, "Hunter help me! Your kitty-kat is being mean."

"You started it," replied Hunter wincing and chuckling all at the same time as Randy landed a harder than planned swipe right around John's groin. The blow felled John like a tree and within seconds he was curled up on the ground holding his injured groin cursing and swearing like a trooper.

Almost instantly Randy stopped playing. He dropped down beside John his hand hovering just above John's shoulder, the neko obviously desperate to offer comfort but scare to touch him in case of reprisal. He glanced up at the deck, his worry and concern all too visible on his face. His ears had flattened against his head and his tail was lashing around behind him like a thing possessed.

Clearing the steps in a few strides Hunter closed the gap between them and stroking Randy's head he soothed, "It's okay. Relax, Beautiful, its oaky. He's fine. Aren't you, John," he asked prodding John with his foot.

"Oh yeah I'm bloody fine," hissed John glaring up at Hunter but as he did Hunter huffed at him indicating to the stricken neko kneeling at John's side. Instantly John's expression changed. Rolling over onto his side so he faced Randy he reached across and resting his hand on the thick thigh he assured the nervous neko, "Hey it's okay, Randy. He's right I'm fine. Trust me, it's nothing that a hug wouldn't cure," he winked at Randy and watched him expectantly, a salacious grin splitting his face.

Randy stared at him a moment then looked up at Hunter as if waiting his master to order him to do something he didn't want to do. Hunter sighed, despite the progress they had made the neko was still unable to shake all of his previous training, seemingly unable to shake the fear that Hunter would one day order him to act the way the previous bastards had forced him to do.

Crouching down beside his neko, Hunter indulged himself stroking Randy's shorn head, his fingers caressing the base of each velvety ear before coming to rest on the back of Randy's neck. Leaning in he brushed a kiss over Randy's temple and whispered, "It's up to you, Beautiful. You can hug him if you want to but no one will think any differently if you choose not to."

John frowned then realising what was happening he clarified quickly, "I didn't mean you, Kitty-kat, I meant my kitten. A hug from my kitten always solves everything."

"But Evan isn't here right now," murmured Randy. He licked his lower lip thoughtfully before flicking Hunter a look. Absently nuzzling his face against Hunter's chin he leant forward and resting his weight on his hands he cocked his head and John and rumbled hesitantly, "So since Evan isn't here, I could hug you."

John blinked in surprise. He had only been playing. He'd never in a million years have expected the touch-shy Randy to offer to hug him. Sitting up slowly he shifted over onto his knees so he was kneeling in front of Randy. With a glance at Hunter as if to double check that what was about to happen was okay John smiled warmly and replied honestly, "I'd love a hug from you."

Randy nodded and sinking back onto his haunches he took a moment to compose himself. Then carefully he shuffled closer and extending his arm he leant in wrapping his arms around John's broad shoulders. For a moment John didn't' react then as he felt Randy relax against him, he lopped his arms careful around the neko taking care not to brush the base of his tail knowing how sensitive Randy was around that area. Leaning in he pressed his body against Randy's and with a hand pressed flat on Randy's back he tilted his head and murmured, "Thank you."

Randy smiled then pulling back he rumbled playfully, "Don't tell Evan I hugged you."

"Why not?" chuckled John, gratefully accepting Hunter's hand and using it to lever himself back to his feet.

"Because he'll flick my ears if he finds out," rumbled Randy taking Hunter's other hand and letting his master pull him to his feet. He went to move away but Hunter kept hold of his hand.

Pulling the neko backwards Hunter chuckled at the huff Randy gave as he crashed into him.

"Where's my hug?" asked Hunter playfully, his fingers stoking Randy's neck lingering over the spot where his collar normally sat.

Randy's expression turned from uncertain to playful and, with his tail flicking up and around Hunter's upper thigh, he breathed, "What makes you think you deserve a hug?"

Hunter laughed and curling his hand around the back of Randy's neck he pulled the neko closer growly softly, "Don't I always deserve a hug?"

Randy gave a low rumbling purr of delight and rolling his body against Hunter's he wrapped his arms around the thick form and clung onto him, his head resting on his masters shoulder, taking unrivalled comfort from the embrace.

"What's going on?"

John spun around and in three steps he was up on the deck and had his arms full of his own grinning neko. Wrapping his strong legs around John's waist, Evan leant back against John's arms, trusting his master not to drop him, and asked happily, "So what did I miss?"

"Randy hit me in balls then gave me a hug," grinned John laughing out loud at Evan's expression.

"What the hell do you mean he hit you in the balls?" demanded Evan wriggling to get free. The fierce little neko snapped his head around, glaring daggers at Randy who was trying his best not to laugh as well. He was still safely wrapped in Hunter's arms but he had turned without breaking the embrace to watch the other two up on the deck.

"You weren't supposed to say anything, John," called Hunter chuckling as John tried valiantly to keep hold of his little kat.

"Yeah, I know," agreed John giggling as Evan fought to get free, "But he looked at me with those big brown eyes and I couldn't help myself. You know I'm powerless where he's concerned."

Evan instantly stopped wriggling. Staring down at his master he gave the most beautiful smile before purring, "You're silly." Then before John could reply Evan pressed his lips to John's claiming a devastatingly soft kiss from his master.

Watching them kiss Hunter couldn't help the contented smile lighting up his face. Silently wishing for the moment to never end he tightened his arms around Randy, sighing happily as he felt Randy's hand close over his forearm, the neko's nails just digging into the firm muscle giving him just a hint of the real power that lay within his beloved neko. Brushing a kiss against the base of Randy's black velvet ear, Hunter murmured, "That was a nice thing you did, Beautiful, a very nice thing. I'm proud of you."

Randy didn't reply but then he didn't really have to. The way his tail flexed and curled around Hunter's thigh and the full body purr currently vibrating through him said more than mere human words ever could. And Hunter couldn't ask for more than that.

FIN X


End file.
